This Feeling
by lkjhgfdaehyun
Summary: "kau mencintaiku, bodoh!" "ya! Jangan samakan aku dengan bocah umur 16 tahun itu! Aku tidak mengerti karena ini..." "karena ini... terjadi dengan sesama laki-laki" Yongguk Himchan Banghim, Daehyun Youngjae Jongup Zelo


**Title: This feeling**

**Cast: Yongguk, Himchan, daehyun, Youngjae, Jongup, Junhong/zelo**

***Yongguk POV***

_perasaan ini..._

_perasaan yang belum pernah ada sebelumnya_

_perasaan yang membuatku hampir frustasi_

_perasaan yang membuatku mengurung diri diruang kerja sepanjang hari _

_perasaan yang membuat lagu soloku tak kunjung rilis karena aku tidak bisa fokus sepenuhnya_

_perasaan yang membuatku hanya memikirkan seseorang...setiap hari.. setiap jam..setiap menit.. setiap detik...setiap.._

"bbang apa kau sedang sakit?"

"ani" aku menepis tangannya. Bukan, bukan karena aku tidak ingin disentuhnya. Tapi...

Yah, lagi-lagi karena perasaan ini. Aku memilih beranjak untuk pindah ke ruang kerjaku. Aku tidak bermaksud menghindarinya. Hanya saja terlalu lama disampingnya membuat dadaku sesak.

"bbang, kau tidak sarapan?"

"aku belum lapar" aku menjawab tanpa menoleh. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah sampai di ruang kerja secepatnya.

Seseorang menahanku dan membalikkan badanku "bbang buka mulutmu, aaaa..."

"ya kim himchan, kau pikir aku tidak bisa makan sendiri?" tanyaku dengan nada sedikit marah dan... gugup.

"mwoya, bukannya setiap hari aku selalu menyuapimu saat sarapan? Kau ini kenapa sih?" oh god.. kenapa aku sangat senang ketika melihat pipinya mengembung seperti ini?

"a..a..ani, aku hanya ingin ke ruang kerja" jawabku. Aku yakin sekarang mereka sedang menatapku heran, tapi aku tetap meneruskan langkahku. Ya, mereka, para member BAP.

Yang aku lakukan sekarang adalah merebahkan diri di sofa di ruang kerjaku sambil terus memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada diriku sendiri.

Kim himchan, ya, kim himchan. Kalian tahu aku berteman dengannya sudah lebih dari 3 tahun. Bisa kalian bayangkan betapa dekatnya persahabatan kami. Selama 3 tahun aku berada di ruang latihan yang sama dengannya, merasakan penderitaan yang sama saat trainee, merasakan kebahagiaan panggung debut perdana bersama, mengendarai mobil yang sama kemanapun kami pergi, tinggal di dorm dan kamar yang sama, bahkan tidur diranjang yang sama.

Menyuapiku setiap pagi adalah kebiasaan Himchan, awalnya karena aku selalu sibuk menulis lirik dan menggelengkan kepala tiap dia mengajakku sarapan, Tetapi lama-kelamaan menjadi kebiasaan. Ketika aku tidak sedang memegang kertas dan pensil untuk menulis lirik pun dia selalu menyuapiku. Dia yang memasukkan baju kotorku ke dalam keranjang, karena aku terlalu malas untuk melakukan hal yang menurutku sepele itu.

Aku bisa saja seharian tidak mandi jika saja tidak ada Himchan yang mengingatkanku untuk menghentikan aktivitas di ruang kerja untuk sekedar membersihkan badanku.

Tunggu, Kenapa aku malah memikirkan Himchan? Bukankah aku seharusnya memikirkan tentang perasaan aneh yang menghantuiku beberapa hari ini?

***Himchan POV***

Aku berjalan menuju ruang kerja Yongguk dengan membawakan beberapa potong roti. Aku tidak akan membiarkan dia begitu saja meninggalkan sarapan. Sehari-hari aku bahkan menyuapinya hanya demi memasukkan beberapa potong roti kedalam mulutnya. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan kertas dan penanya yang ia pakai untuk menulis lirik. Namun beberapa hari ini dia berubah. Dia sangat mudah gugup ketika berbicara denganku. Dia tidak lagi membuka mulutnya ketika aku menyodorkan sarapan sebagaimana biasanya.

Apa mungkin aku berbuat salah? Dia bahkan menepis tanganku ketika aku ingin memeriksa suhu badannya. dia tidak lagi membantah apapun yang aku katakan. Padahal meskipun pada kenyataannya kami selalu membutuhkan satu sama lain, selama ini yang kami lakukan hanyalah saling beradu pendapat. Tidak lama kemudian, berdamai kembali. Aku terkadang merasa kasihan pada dongsaeng-dongsaengku ketika mereka kebingungan harus berada dipihakku atau dipihak Yongguk.

Aku mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Yongguk pelan, tidak ada jawaban.

Aku mengetukanya lagi dengan agak keras, namun masih tidak ada jawaban.

"bbang, aku masuk" aku membuka pintu dan melihatnya sedang merebahkan diri di sofa dengan lengannya yang menutupi wajahnya.

"aigoo... ku kira kau benar-benar sibuk membuat lagu" kataku sambil meletakkan piring yang berisi roti untuknya. Tidak mendapat respon apapun, aku lalu berjongkok di samping sofanya dan memanggil namanya dengan agak keras. "bbang!"

"hwa!" dia hampir saja melompat dari sofa ketika melihat wajahku yang berjarak sangat dekat dengannya

"apa yang kau lakukan hah? setidaknya kau mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk" dia mengelus dadanya, sepertinya dia memang sangat terkejut

"ya! aku sudah mengetuk pintu tapi kau tidak menjawab. aku kesini hanya mau menyuruhmu sarapan" awalnya aku berencana langsung pergi setelah meletakkan sarapannya, namun setelah aku pikir-pikir, aku ingin mengajaknya berbicara sebentar. aku mengambil posisi duduk tepat disampingnya.

"tidak biasanya kau melewatkan hari libur dengan bersantai seperti ini bbang"

"aku juga tidak tahu, aku memiikirkan hal lain akhir-akhir ini" dia menyandarkan kepalanya dikursi, mengambil nafas panjang

"apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanyaku ingin tahu

"aku tidak bisa memberitahumu"

"ya! Sejak kapan kau merahasiakan sesuatu dariku? Aku bahkan tahu apa warna celana dalam yang sedang kau pakai saat ini, tsk" jawabku sekenanya.

aku tidak mengerti dengan Yongguk saat ini. tidak bisa memberitahuku? Ini pertama kalinya dia mangatakan hal seperti itu padaku, selama 3 tahun lebih aku mengenalnya.

"aku juga tahu kau sedang memakai boxer kesayanganku Himchan, jangan membicarakan hal yang tidak penting. Aku tidak merahasiakan apapun, aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan diriku sendiri" sekilas terdengar ada kegelisahan dalam nada bicaranya

aku merapatkan posisi dudukku, mengamati wajahnya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat

"w..w..wae?" dia bertanya gugup, wajahnya sedikit memerah

"aku sebenarnya juga tidak tahu hehe tapi kenapa wajahmu memerah bbang?"

"**Author POV"**

"w..w..wae?" Yongguk bertanya gugup saat Himchan mendekatinya, wajahnya sedikit memerah

"aku sebenarnya juga tidak tahu hehe tapi kenapa wajahmu memerah bbang?"

"mwo? A..a..ani" Yongguk menjauhkan posisinya, Himchan semakin tidak mengerti dengan sobatnya saat ini.

"hhhh baiklah" Himchan berniat untuk membiarkannya, karena dia yakin Yongguk pasti akan menceritakannya nanti. Dalam keadaan yang tiba-tiba hening tersebut tiba-tiba...

BRAK!

"HYUUUNG!" suara sang main-vocal memecah senyap

"kalian.. aish apa tidak bisa masuk dengan pelan hah?"

"mian yongguk hyung, ada sesuatu yang lebih mendesak dari pada membuka pintu secara perlahan" jawab Daehyun, the loudest(?) member yang segera duduk ditengah-tengah antara Yongguk-Himchan, sementara Youngjae duduk dikursi meja kerja Yongguk. Diikuti dengan Jongup yang memilih duduk di lantai dan bersandar di sofa.

"kenapa kalian disini?" tanya bang-him bersamaan

"uri maknae hyung, uri maknae!" Daehyun heboh

"uri maknae? Junhongie? Wae?" tanya Himchan antusias, sedangkan Yongguk tidak begitu tertarik. Karena dia sangat tahu masalah sepele pun, Daehyun akan membicarakannya dengan gaya seolah-olah yang ia bicarakan adalah masalah besar.

"ya Youngjae ah, berikan ponsel Junhong pada Himchan hyung" segera Youngjae menyerahkan ponsel zelo yang berada ditangannya

"MWOOO?" Himchan melebar seketika melihat ke layar ponsel dan menemukan kenyataan yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia fikirkan. Melihat ekspresi Himchan, Yongguk sedikit ingin tahu dengan apa yang terjadi.

"ya Junhong ah, apa ini benar?" tanya Himchan pada dongsaengnya yang baru saja masuk ruangan dengan santai, tanpa ekspresi, dan langsung mengambil posisi duduk didekat hyung kesayangannya, Jongup.

"ne, aku baru saja mendapatkan pesan itu dan langsung memberitahukannya pada Dae hyung" jawabnya datar.

"YA Junhong ah, kenapa ekspresimu datar sekali?" tanya Himchan

"wae? Memangnya aku harus berekspresi seperti apa hyung? Aku bahkan tidak mengerti apa maksud pesan itu" jawabnya dengan wajah yang super polos

"JINJJA? YA JUNHONG AH! Aigoo kau tahu betapa aku ingin sekali mengencani salah seorang idol Junhong ah, dan kau? Kau yang mendapat kesempatan itu justru tidak mengerti? Oh my god!" Daehyun menepuk dahinya dan hampir frustasi melihat kepolosan si maknae.

Youngjae yang sebenarnya sama frustasinya dengan Daehyun hanya menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuan teman seumurannya yang super lebay. Sedangkan sang maknae, Junhong, semakin bingung dengan sikap para hyungnya. sedangkan Jongup, dia lebih memilih menikmati sisa roti sarapan Yongguk.

Himchan yang tidak ingin membuat keadaan semakin rumit mencoba untuk memberikan pengertian pada si maknae. Dia pindah duduk dilantai disamping Junhong dan marangkul pundaknya.

"Junhong ah, kau benar-benar tidak mengerti isi pesan ini?" Himchan menyodorkan ponsel Junhong, Junhong mengangguk.

"well, jadi.. umm.. pertama apa kau pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya?" Himchan bertanya pelan.

"jatuh cinta? Yang bagaimana rasanya hyung?"

Himchan mulai memutar otak untuk mencari kata-kata yang bisa dipahami oleh dongsaengnya yang super duper innocent ini. Dia menoleh ke belakang, melihat ke arah Yongguk dengan tatapan 'bbang, bantu aku' -_- namun Yongguk dengan cepat menggeleng.

"jadi junhong ah.. ketika kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang, kau akan selalu memikirkan orang itu, kau selalu senang jika bersamanya, hatimu selalu berdebar ketika dekat dengannya, dan kau takut kehilangannya, seperti itu lah. Kau mengerti?" Junhong mengangguk.

"benarkah? Kau mengerti penjelasanku?" sekali lagi, Junhong mangangguk mantap.

"tapi aku masih belum mengerti arti pesan ini hyung, kata-katanya sangat rumit"

"YEOJA ITU BILANG DIA MENCINTAIMU YA CHOI JUNHONG! DIA INGIN JADI PACARMU PABOYA!" Duo lead vocal DaeJae yang sedari tadi kesal melihat kepolosan maknaenya sudah tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Sedangkan si maknae hanya mengangguk pelan.

"ya, kira-kira seperti yang Dae & Jae hyung katakan. bagaimana Junhong ah?" tanya Himchan pelan(lagi).

"bagaimana apanya hyung?" yang ditanya, yang bertanya.

Youngjae yang sudah sangat gemas dengan junhong beralih duduk di depan si maknae lalu memegang kedua pipinya "bagaimana jawabanmu sayaaaaaang... apa kau juga mencintai yeoja yang mengirim pesan ini? HAH?" dia menyodorkan ponsel dan menunjukkan pesan yang menjadi sumber keributan di ruang kerja Yongguk.

Si pemilik ruangan pun hanya bisa mendesah berkali-kali melihat kelakuan anak-anak(?)nya. Karena dia sendiri sedang mempunyai tingkat permasalahan yang lebih tinggi dari pada orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya.

"mencintainya? Aniyo hyung, karena aku tidak pernah memikirkan yeoja itu, hatiku tidak berdebar jika bertemu dengannya di backstage" yaaahhhh DaeJaeHim yang sangat excited dengan jawaban si manae pun mendesah, sedikit kecewa.

"tapi apa kau merasakannya pada orang lain saat ini?" Yongguk yang sedari tadi tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun akhirnya melontarkan pertanyaan yang cukup membuat keempat member lainnya penasaran dengan jawaban sang maknae

"mungkin"

"SIAPA?" tanya mereka serentak

"i don't know, tapi aku selalu senang jika bersama Jongupie hyung, dan tidak ingin kehilangannya" Junhong melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Jongup

DaeJae pingsan bersamaan, BangHim saling berpandangan, dan tatapan Jongup kini berubah menjadi kosong.

Akhirnya ruang kerja Yongguk yang sempat ricuh kini kembali tenang. Karena mereka segera meninggalkan ruangan setelah insiden Jonglo yang membuat mereka tidak bisa berkomentar lebih lanjut.

Dan lagi... Yongguk merebahkan diri di sofa, menutupi wajahnya dengan lengannya.

'aigoo kenapa aku jadi gugup setiap berdekatan dengan Himchan?'

'aigoo kenapa wajahku memerah saat dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku?'

'aigoo kenapa...'

Dia berhenti menggumam.

"wait, sebenarnya kenapa aku ini? aku laki-laki, Himchan juga laki-laki. Bang Yongguk... kau butuh istirahat. Oke, i need to take a rest now" dia berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

Nihil. Sekeras apapun dia mencoba untuk terlelap, yang ia dapatkan hanyalah pikiran tentang Himchan, Himchan, Himch..

"HIMCHAAAANNNN! aarrgghhh"

Ditempat lain, telinga Himchan tiba-tiba mendengung ketika ia akan membayar belanjaannya di sebuah supermarket dekat dormnya.

Yongguk keluar dari ruang kerjanya menuju ruang tengah dan kebetulan ada Daehyun dan Youngjae yang sedang fokus pada layar tabletnya. Melihat posisi kedua dongsaengnya yang sangat dekat, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah ide dikepala Yongguk.

"Daehyun ah... bisa ikut ke ruang kerjaku sebentar?"

"ada apa hyung?" tanya Daehyun

Yongguk yang tidak mungkin menjelaskan tujuannnya didepan Youngjae pun memilih untuk segera menarik pergelangan tangan Daehyun.

"sebentar saja" dia menarik Daehyun menuju ruang kerjanya. Youngjae kembali sibuk dengan layar yang ada digenggamannya.

Daehyun agak panik ketika melihat Yongguk mengunci pintu ruang kerjanya setelah mereka berdua memasuki ruangan itu.

"hyung, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau mengunci pintunya?"

"pelankan suaramu, aku hanya tidak ingin ada orang lain melihat" Yongguk lalu menarik Daehyun untuk duduk disofanya

"mwo, apa maksudmu hyung? Ya! Hyung" daehyun berusaha melepaskan tangannya tapi sayang tangan Yongguk lebih kuat darinya

Yongguk mendekatkan dirinya disamping Daehyun yang kini duduk disofanya

"hyung... sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Daehyun dengan nada gelisah

"diam, aku tidak akan memperkosamu, pabo" lalu memeluk Daehyun. 'aneh, tidak ada getaran apapun'

"hyung,lepaskan aku jebal hyung" daehyun memohon

Tidak memerdulikan perkataan Daehyun, kali ini yongguk mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang dongsaeng.

"Daehyun ah.. kenapa kau menutup matamu? Tatap aku"

"hyung, sadarlah hyung, aku ini Daehyun" Daehyun masih menutup matanya sambil berusaha menghindar

"ya! Buka matamu sekarang Daehyun ah" akhirnya Daehyun membuka matanya dengan takut-takut

"apa wajahku memerah?" Daehyun memperhatikan wajah hyungnya sejenak, "aniyo hyung" Yongguk lalu melepas pelukannya dan menjauh dari tempat duduk daehyun.

"eh? Kau tidak jadi memperkosaku hyung?" sekarang giliran Daehyun yang mendekatkan diri ke Yongguk

"no, and never" jawab Yongguk sangar.

"sebenarnya kau kenapa hyung?" tanya Daehyun heran

"wae?"

"tidak, hanya saja kau terlihat sedang menghindari Himchan hyung beberapa hari ini. dia sangat menghawatirkan keadaanmu hyung"

"benarkah? Aku tidak merasa menghindar. sekarang pergilah"

"mwo? Hyung, kau yang menarikku kesini, lalu kau telah memelukku, dan kau hampir menciumku, sekarang kau mengusirku?"

"ne, ada masalah?" jawab Yongguk dengan tatapan 'keluar sekarang atau mati'

"aniyo hyung.. aku pergi. annyeong" Daehyun segera lari menuju pintu.

Sementara Yongguk kembali bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri dan membuatnya semakin kalut.

Malam harinya...

-Di kamar BangHim-

"bbang, ceritakan padaku apa masalahmu, kau benar-benar sangat berbeda akhir-akhir ini. apa kau lupa bahwa aku ini sahabatmu huh?" Himchan menatap Yongguk tajam, namun Yongguk cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya

"aku tidak tahu, aku ingin sekali mengatakannya padamu"

"tapi?"

"entahlah"

"justru itulah kau harus membicarakannya dengan seseorang jika kau tidak bisa menemukan masalahmu sendiri, pabo bbang"

Yongguk tidak menjawab.

"bicaralah dengan perlahan bbang" Himchan berusaha untuk membantu Yongguk sebisa mungkin saat ini.

Hening

Hening

Hening

"well, aku tidur saja kalau begitu" Himchan menarik selimutnya dan tidur membelakangi Yongguk

Hening

Hening

"Hime..." Yongguk memanggil Himchan ragu

"hm"

"apa kau belum tidur?"

"wae?"

"aku rasa kau bisa membantuku menemukan masalahku hime" Himchan menoleh, dia mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Yongguk.

"finally... sekarang apa yang kau rasakan bbang?" Himchan tersenyum menatap Yongguk.

"tapi aku harus memastikan sesuatu terlebih dahulu". Himchan menatap Yongguk heran.

Yongguk lalu memeluk Himchan.

"bbang...kau kenapa?" himchan terkejut dengan sikap tiba-tiba Yongguk.

"sudah kubilang aku akan memastikan sesuatu terlebih dahulu hime" kata Yongguk, masih memeluk Himchan.

Himchan hanya terdiam, tidak membalas pelukan Yongguk. Hening sejenak.

Himchan bukanlah orang yang tidak pernah melakukan skinship, justru sebaliknya, dialah monster skinship di grupnya. Dia bahkan beberapa kali mencium pipi dongsaeng-dongsaengnya jika sedang merasa gemas. Namun yang dirasakannya saat ini berbeda. Dia merasa gugup.

"memastikan apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan, baru aku bisa mengatakannya padamu"

Himchan masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Yongguk, tapi dia mencoba rileks.

"jantungku berdebar saat ini hime..."

"eh?"

"beberapa hari ini, ku pikir aku memikirkanmu Hime..."

Hening

"apalagi bbang?"

"aku tidak suka kau terlalu dekat dengan member lain..." yongguk meneruskan kalimatnya

"jantungku berdebar tiap kali melihatmu.. tapi aku selalu ingin didekatmu hime" Yongguk mempererat pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dipundak Himchan.

Himchan perlahan membalas pelukan Yongguk. "bbang..." hanya itu yang bisa Himchan ucapkan saat ini.

Hening menyelimuti

"bbang aku tidak bisa bernafas" kata Himchan tiba-tiba

"mian..." Yongguk melepas pelukannya

Himchan masih sangat shock dengan pengakuan yang baru saja didengarnya, butuh waktu agak lama untuk menetralkan perasaannya saat ini yang mungkin lebih kacau dari Yongguk.

"Yongguk ah..." untuk pertama kalinya Himchan menggunakan Yongguk untuk memanggil orang yang sedang tertunduk dihadapannya. "aku mengerti masalahmu sekarang"

"jinjja?" Yongguk mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Himchan.

Himchan memeluk dan mengusap rambut Yongguk pelan "kau mencintaiku, bodoh!"

BLUSH!

Wajah Yongguk memerah seketika dan beruntunglah dia karena Himchan tidak mungkin melihatnya saat ini.

"bagaimana bisa leader Bang Yongguk berumur 23 tahun tidak mengerti rasanya jatuh cinta? Aigoo memalukan. Kau tidak jauh beda dengan Junhong" Himchan melepas pelukannya

"ya! Jangan samakan aku dengan bocha umur 16 tahun itu! Aku tidak mengerti karena ini..."

"karena ini?"

"karena ini... terjadi dengan sesama laki-laki" Yongguk memelankan suaranya. Himchan tersenyum, lalu mengelus pipi Yongguk lembut.

"aku juga merasa senang tiap berada didekatmu bbang, aku selalu ingin bersamamu, aku tidak suka jika kau tidak memperhatikanku, aku terkadang juga merasa takut kehilanganmu, aku...mmmpphhh" kalimatnya terpotong karena terhalang oleh bibir Yongguk yang kini berhasil membungkam mulutnya

"kau juga mencintaiku, Himchan"

"YA! Beraninya kau, aisshhh" Himchan memukul-mukul lengan kekar Yongguk

Yongguk hanya membalas dengan gummy-smilenya karena dia justru menyukai sifat kekanak-kanakkan Himchan seperti sekarang ini.

Yongguk mengelus kepala Himchan yang kini tengah tidur dilengan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Himchan erat.

"Hime..."

"hmm"

"good night" Yongguk mengecup kepala Himchan

"Good night bbang" Himchan membalas mengecup bibir Yongguk singkat.

**END**

**ini gaje ya , garing ya, sangat butuh review untuk ff selanjutnya **

**gomawo *bow* **


End file.
